Alice undone
by HobbitofRavenclaw
Summary: The plot to Queen of his heart. In order to escape Wonderland Alice has been charged with destroying it. How and why lay in her past. Rated for sex drugs violence and mentions of other unsavory things.
1. Cats and curiosity

Hobbits Notes Reposting this as it came out a bit messybefore. I have a beta now so its a lot smoother. WARNINGWARNING WARNING charater deaths. Many many characet deaths. Brooding bitternes some very dark themes. And a lot of sex. Pretty much everything I dont really write.

Sliante

Hobbit

_The Cheshire Cat Receives An Explanation_.

Alice calmly climbed off the White Knight, carefully raising her body off of his manhood. She frowned at the bruises her hands had left on his throat. He was so pale and delicate that it really couldn't have been avoided. She did not look at the corpse again as she impassively redressed herself, ignoring the sticky fluids that trickled down her thighs. She was used to such a sensation by now.

Alice spun around quickly as she heard a sound from behind her and matched the new arrival's grin, tooth for tooth.

"Well now, my dear," the Cheshire purred, "I knew you were Mad but this is beyond that which even the Boldest dare to Dream."

Alice didn't wince or attempt to conceal the body of the White Knight, but instead smiled flirtatiously. "Cheshire, I can't tell you how much I've missed you. How long, cold and lonely my nights have been without you curled up beside me..."

"Save it, sister," the cat interrupted jadedly and with an icy stare. "Your heaving chest and hiked up skirt may charm the humans here, but I'm a cat, and not in the least interested. I know your games and wicked wiles. Who better than a cat to know your little tricks?"

"I do wish I could spare you," the girl sighed dramatically, "but the Queen said all or none. And I do need to escape this place. It's the only way, you said so yourself. The Queen's Way is the only Way." Alice pouted prettily.

The Cheshire examined his claws with a bored expression. "You've grown rather dull, my dear Alice, to think such empty threats mean anything at all to me.  
It's not my turn; not yet anyway. And you will need to up your game long before you 'come' to me."

Alice recoiled slightly at the innuendo. The cat's unnatural grin widened. "I saw what you did to the Sentient Flower Garden. Fire is so messy. for the White Rabbit."  
Alice subconsciously began to toy with the Charm around her neck.

"Ax to the head; so unoriginal. And hiding behind the tree where you knew he would be? How dull and utterly predictable." He sighed.

Alice yawned widely. "He was always so oblivious to his surroundings, the White Rabbit was. He didn't even see it coming."

"That was before you went Black Widow, judging from the White Knight." The Cheshire and Alice turned and observed the strangled man simultaneously. "You could at least have the decency to put his trousers back on. Unless you want to give him another round of your feminine charms, that is."

"He's still stiff from last time," Alice replied dryly. "Cold flesh does nothing for me. I like to feel the heart race and the pulse quicken. As for the rabbit, I was able to utilize the element of surprise. The knight was ready for an attack. I had to persuade him to lower his guard. Pulling his pants down along with it was the only way."

"And the Hatter?"

Alice was silent, ashamed of the answer.

"He loved you as a father should. As you wished your father had. You designed him that way."

"So this is a dream, then?"

"Was a dream. 'Was' being the key word. And then a Sanctuary."

"And now?" Alice looked sharply up at the cat. His ever present smirk was absent.

"And now, Alice darling, you are killing your fantasy off piece by piece."

"I'm trapped and this is the only way out," Alice sighed apologetically. "It was always a way to escape the pain and now it's a living shrine to what my father did to me. All the beatings, the rapes..."

"You'll never be rid of us, Alice. We are you. You created all this, and you did it so well and so vividly that we all become Real."

Alice shook her head vehemently. "Do you know what they've done to me, and all on account of this place?"

The cat merely yawned.

"They locked me up! They put me in an asylum! I was there for years. Tested and experimented on. Felt up by guards and inmates alike, and worse than felt up! I escaped my father just to find thirty more like him, and worse! Do you know what electroshock therapy is? It's Dr. Warren's favorite pastime." Alice fought back her tears before continuing to relate her ordeal. "More than once I regained consciousness only to find him staring at me and zipping up his pants."

"So you escaped more and more often to Wonderland. And now here you are for Real. Not just a Dream anymore."

Alice nodded. "Yes, and now I need to get out of this Dream. I need to escape. I'm sorry, ."

"You're not sorry, not truly," the Cheshire replied. "Your empathy has long been eroded away."

Alice stared at the cat, nonplussed. "What would you have me do? Remain here, a prisoner of my own delusion?"

"Isn't everyone?"

"Not to this extent."

"Well, if you do succeed in escaping this place you can be the judge of that," the cat leered. "I must now bid you adieu, Alice. As your Conscience and Voice of Reason I can clearly see that you no longer need me."

The Cheshire began to vanish little by little until only his head remained. With a flash of silver, the White Knights dagger embedded itself into the grinning cat s forehead. For a moment the cat remained precisely where he was. just a moment.  
"Clever, clever," he gurgled before dropping limply at the girl's feet, dead.


	2. whos given you the call

Hobbits notes: Reposting chapter 2: Alice and the drug induced flashback.

Alice took another long drag from the hookah and smiled up at her companion.

"Oh, Caterpillar," she sighed, "It's so wonderfully peaceful here. But then I suppose that's why I created this little Corner. When I finished adventuring about I could always come and sit on this mushroom and talk with you." She smiled again and lay back, stretching luxuriously and closing her eyes. "Do you know," Alice slurred complacently, "that when I was very, very small I tried to write about my adventures here? But they didn't understand. No, no, no." She waved a careless hand.

Alice sat up and frowned. "Alice, you mustn't dream such silly things," she mocked bitterly. "Alice dear, do take your head out of the clouds. Alice, you must face reality and stop this nonsense at once! Well, if they knew what Reality was like they would have let me keep the dream." She lay back again and watched the clouds drift far, far above her. "And yet that's the trouble, you see. I've dreamt up this place . And now I can't return to Reality until I find my way out again. That's why you have to die, you know. I didn't want to have to kill you. But if one destroys one's prison, that prison no longer exists and one is free. And then... and then... Oh, dear." Alice laughed manically. "Caterpillar, I do believe I forgot what I was saying!"  
"Oh, look at that! It looks like a rabbit," Alice cooed, focused once again on the clouds. She closed her eyes and saw vividly the tree she had hidden behind. She had been so very nervous. Her hands had even trembled as she picked up the ax.

"I was ready to turn around and just suck it up, you know," Alice murmured. "I was ready to accept my Fate and just live here forever."

The vision came, hazily at first but then clearly. _Her arms and legs trembled. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad living here. She could have tea with Hatter whenever she liked. Come and have a chat with the flowers, listen to their piping voices raised in song._

In fact, Alice was on the verge of going to find the March Hare and trade riddles with him when she heard a soft rustling.

_"I'm late. Oh, so very, very late!" the familiar voice muttered. It wasn't too late; she could still just let him pass. She could remain completely still and just let him go._

_Alice was suddenly aware of a strange wet substance on her face. One gloved hand tentatively reached up to touch her cheek and came back scarlet. Was she bleeding?_

_No._

_Without realizing she had even moved, she had leapt out and struck the rabbit. "So, this is it then." A sense of calm purpose suddenly flooded her. She calmly took the rabbit's handkerchief and wiped the blood off her face, then the rabbit's front paw; the one still holding his watch. "The Queen will want proof, you see." She explained to the rabbit._

It was merely logical. The Queen had told Alice that she could go when all of Wonderland was dead. The Queen would require proof.

A soft breeze startled Alice and she came back to herself. "My, my," she sighed, raising her hand to her temple. "It became easier after that, until I came across Hatter. He was always so sweet to me. He must hate me for what I did to him. I mean, of course he enjoyed it first, though." Alice's toes curled at the memory and then once more remembered that the Queen would want proof... "After all, it was amazing. I created him to love me in any way I needed him too, and he far surpassed my expectations." She sighed dreamily. "I remember the first day I created Wonderland. There was a bruise on my arm."

_Alice examined the bruise carefully. It was exactly where Father had hit her, and she was certain that it hadn't been there before. But Father wouldn't strike Alice. Father loved Alice. He told her so when he came to see her at night. But still, he was angry and slapped the small girl. But, no! Father wouldn't hurt his little Alice. The bruise must have been from that race._

_"Yes, that's what happened!" Alice gasped. "I fell down a dreadfully deep rabbit hole. And there was a walrus and a dodo running round and round and round. And I fell on the rocks."_

_That was where the bruise had come from! Of course! Because Father would never leave such ugly marks on those he loved. And he loved mother, too. So it couldn't have been her calling for help in the garden. That voice must have been from one of the talking flowers._

Alice blinked and looked up at her comrade. "Oh dear, my poor head. So many repressed memories." She took another long drag from the hookah. "I wanted someone to protect me. Someone brave and strong. And someone to watch over me; someone fearless."

_Alice limped from her corner, but hadn't the strength to get to the lavatory. Experience had taught her that the bruises would heal and the bleeding would stop. Perhaps even before Father returned to 'love' her._

_But Father never hurt Alice. Something else must have happened. The small child's blurry gaze fell upon the deck of cards. It was that Queen! Yes, that was it! The Queen of Hearts. Oh, she was a wicked creature. Always going about threatening people and chopping off heads. It was a good thing that the White Knight would protect her. Alice crawled gingerly to the chest and looked fondly at the chess set._

"Mother had always loved chess," Alice sighed to the caterpillar. "I was there when he did it, you know. I saw Father kill Mother," she told him matter of factly. Oh, I made up all sorts of explanations. Mother had fallen through her looking glass. It was the flowers that had called for help. The red liquid on the roses was paint. But it was all a dream. She looked accusingly to the caterpillar.

"Was a dream." she repeated sourly. "And now...well, I'm not sure what it is. All I know is I've been a victim all my life. I've let bad things happen to me. I let people hurt me. Now I'm taking charge and setting my own destiny and having my say."

Maybe if she had spared the Hatter. Maybe if she had just gone to him first. They would have had tea and crumpets and he would have loved her purely. Truly. The way Father never had.

_Even though he said he did when he came into her room at night. Despite her screams and protests, her tears and prayers; still he held her down and took from her any and every trace of Innocence._

_'No, Father isn't inside me.' Little Alice thought desperately between gasps of pain. 'We are having tea in a garden. With a Hare, a Mad March Hare.' Alice focused her attention outside and to the garden. The magical garden where the flowers sang and Mother napped peacefully._

"Tea in the garden with the Hatter. Could anything be better on a sunny afternoon?" Alice lay back on her mushroom and sighed. She didn't look again at the crushed mass that had an hour before been a live caterpillar.

Alice stretched luxuriously and fell asleep, only vaguely aware of two figures approaching


	3. Dweedletum and Dweedletee

**Hobbits Notes**

Dedicated to Simba who asked for the plot to Queen of his heart. Super uber special thank you and lots of chocolate from my bunnies for Niphuria for her input. Thanks a mil

So I normally dont write slash but this is actually a sort of check list of *things I don't normally do* my only issue really with Slash is a lot of times its people who would never actually date but I think the tweedles would very much be a couple. Also I decided to return some humanity to Alice. To those who perfer insane axe wielding Alice:

A) Sorry

B) dont worry, I dont expect it to last long.

Sliante

hobbit

* * *

As Alice slept off the effects of the narcotics in her system, a pair of bumbling tumbling twins shaped more like giant eggs than people came waddling along.

"Shhh " said the one to his twin "The Alice is sleeping."

"No " replied the other to his twin "The Alice is waking."

"She's still"  
"She's stirring"  
"She sighs"  
"She breathes"

"Ah but does she dream?" Asked Tweedledee, touching Alice s flat stomach.

"Oh sweet god not you two." Alice grumbled, forcing one eye open a crack.

"Fraid so " the Tweedles said in unison.

"What do you want?" Alice moaned opening both eyes in time to see the pair grin maliciously at one another then at her.

"Ohhh . Oh no, no that is NOT happening"

" But Alice, aren t you- "  
"-Just a teeny tiny-"  
"-Little bit..."

The pair smiled maliciously again before finishing in unison

" Curious?"

"After that we'll stand perfectly still" Tweedledum wheedled

Tweedledee nodded agreement."We'll let you cut off our heads if you give us some...head."

You're going to kill us anyway. "

"Might as well make it worth the while."

"If you two know I m going to kill you, Why aren t you hiding?" Alice asked languidly as she finally sat up.

"No point." The pair said in unison.

Alice groaned and slid off the mushroom.

" The Alice was always curious" Tweedledum grinned "Always was curious, the Alice" Tweedledee agreed, undoing his trousers

"Alright alright. Oral only? And then its done."Alice lowered herself slowly to her knees in front of Tweedledee. He grinned widely in lustful anticipation. Alice closed her eyes and placed her lush pink lips around Tweedledee's thin shaft.

"Oooh Alice that s good." he cooed, wrapping his fingers into her long silky hair.

Alice rolled her eyes then shut them tight. She was dimly aware that Tweedledum was moving close by. Maybe he didn't want to watch after all, she decided with some releif.

Alice felt her skirt lifted from behind as tweedledum positioned himself. She let out a cry of protest.

"Now now Alice dear." Tweedledee chided. "You mustn t talk with your mouth full." Both tweedles nodded to each other over her head. "Its rude."

Alice tried to protest, but Tweedledee was holding her head to his groin. Alice swallowed a growl and went back to servicing Tweedledee. She tried to ignore Tweedledum as he breathed heavily, taking in the sight of her, ignored the sound of clothing being removed. She shuddered when a pair of cold and clammy hands lasciviously caressed her backside..

Alice let out another indignant squeak as Tweedledum pushed in. "Dum that hurts!"

"Does it hurt?" Tweedledee asked in genuine concern "My darling Dum you never once complained of pain."

Much to Alice s relief, Tweedledee pulled out of her mouth. He walked behind her where Tweedledum was and inserted himself into his twin.

Alice struggled to her feet " Okay you guys are too freaky, even for me"

"Does it hurt dearest Dum?" Tweedledee purred.

"Oh not at all my love it feels wonderful."

Alice turned away. Well at least they didn t seem to need her anymore. And while they were ...busy. Alice lifted a javelin she pulled off the white knight and weighed it carefully. Would it be rude to interrupt them? Or better to just get it over with?

"Does it hurt though?" Tweedledee asked, pumping faster.

"If it was so, it might be; and if it were so, it would be; but as it isn't, it ain't. That's logic." Tweedledum gasped in ecstasy.

"Oh you always know just what to say." Tweedledee smiled,smiled and reached his climax, pumping his juices into the other.

"Now where has the Alice gone?" tweedledum asked, playing with himself. "If we're quick we can take her both at once."

"Oh no you don't" Alice replied indignantly,hurling the spear. It sliced cleanly through both Tweedles, catching them through their torsos and pinning them to the tree behind them.

Tweedledee looked up in surprise. "Good throw."

Tweedledum pouted "I never got a turn."

Alice watched the life leave the eyes of her prey, the satisfaction draining from her almost immediately. What did they see her as? A whore ripe for the taking? Someone who would spread her legs for the asking? No she wouldn t... would she? Hadn t she? Hadn't she done just that? From practically the moment Tweedledee proposed it, she had been on her knees in front of him .

Alice sat beside the corpses and cried.

Something about her had withered away. Her humanity, her sanity. And with them her emotions. She had numbed herself to the pain all around her and felt no pity for her victims,felt no remorse for her killings. However, when it came to Hatter, it was different. Something inside of her had awakened and quickened at his touch. Something long slumbering reveled at his hands on her body, caressing her all over. The hot kisses he had trailed all over her pale, bleached skin. And slowly, ever so slowly, other emotions began to creep in.

Alice then resolutely dried her tears. No point looking back now. She had a job to do.

"Well no time like the present." Alice stood up. There was one way out of Wonderland forever. And that was its utter destruction. "Where is that duchess?"


	4. Life and death

Hobbits Notes So I should probably have put this way earlier in but here it is now: WARNING

WARNING

Character deaths... many many character deaths.

This chapter might bother some people. OK, well the whole Fic is disturbed but this goes into some very dark territory. Sorry.

As ever this chapter is edited flawlessly by Niphuria. Send her your love.

Alice headed through the woods feeling somewhat peaceful. She was in almost a dreamlike state when she entered the hut of the Duchess. It seemed surreal yet proper to simply grab a rock and bash in the frog guards skull. He went down so quickly and silently that it didn't seem real.

The sight of the Duchess and her cook dancing erotically around the stripper pole was so strange and yet so fitting. Or perhaps Alice was simply incapable of surprise anymore. The dancing women never even glanced at Alice as the girl lifted the knife from beside the stove. She simply walked over to the Duchess and watched the knife slice into the side of her thin neck. Her blood sprayed over Alice as the Duchess lost her grip on the pole and slid to the floor,  
gasping, but the blood-spattered girl paid little heed. She walked almost hypnotically to the cook. Eyes blazing and almost completely focused on her own sensual movements, the cook danced more wildly as though to tempt Alice.

The Wonderland Whore.

Alice jabbed blindly as the cook's body entwined with that of the Duchess,  
kissing her dead lovers neck softly, and then drinking of the blood hungrily.  
Alice jabbed again, stabbing the cook in the leg once and in the chest twice. She fell limply to the floor in a heap, entangled with the Duchess. Still, Alice continued to stab, hacking away giant bits of flesh. She came to herself again at the sound of a crying baby.

Alice looked across the room, bewildered. A small blue bassinet stood in the corner under the grimy window. One determined little streak of sunlight had fought its way through the trees and the dirty glass to shine feebly above the gurgling boy. His legs kicked lightly at his thin blanket. He sneezed suddenly and it sounded to Alice like a grunt.

The Pig Child, she thought, crossing the room in three swift strides. She watched the baby in the bassinet for a few moments, preparing to strike.

Alice stood poised over the cradle, clutching the bloody knife with trembling hands. The baby didn't cry; he didn't even whimper. He lay looking serenely up at her. Alice took a deep breath to steady herself.

And all too soon the weight of Reality crashed down upon her. She was a monster! A murderous, soulless wretch. Ready to destroy everything that had carried her through the most horrible experiences imaginable, and now she was on the verge of killing an innocent little baby!

"Why couldn't you still be a pig?" she gasped, lowering the knife. The baby watched her, enraptured, as she began to pace anxiously. "What are you,  
anyway? My lost childhood? My lost innocence? Are you supposed to be me as a baby?"

"No. I'm your baby."

Alice stopped dead in her tracks and reeled. "My baby? Impossible! I never had a child."

"Remember when you were eight? Too small for the baby your father gave you.  
That's why he took me out again."

Alice sank to her knees, a long-buried memory now surfacing. "I...I remember.  
That was so painful!"

"Will you take better care of my sister, Mommy?" the baby asked sweetly.

"Sister?" Alice scrambled back to her feet. "What do you mean? I'm going to have another baby?"

"Hatter's baby. Hatter put a new baby in you, Mommy."

Alice looked down at her flat stomach. A child. A baby from Hatter. How wonderful!

"Mommy!" the baby called.

"I'm here, darling." Alice smiled down at her son. "Mommy's here. Mommy loves you."

"Mommy,I have to die now."

"No!" Alice pulled him from the cradle and rocked him softly. "No, pet.  
You'll stay with me. We'll get out of Wonderland and live happily ever after. Just the three of us."

"Please make it a painless death, Mommy. Make it hurt less than the wire hanger."

Alice held the small child close.

"No baby, I love you. I'll raise you and your sister to be strong and healthy," Alice cooed. She looked around until she spotted a bottle with milk in it. With a demure smile Alice fed the contents of the bottle to her son. "Sleep now. Tomorrow we'll leave here. No more pain. No more death."

There was another way out, she decided. There had to be. The Queen had been calling the shots long enough. Now Alice would take back her life and leave Wonderland. On her own terms.

She sat in the far corner in a rocking chair, far from the mangled forms of the Duchess and the cook, murmuring a small lullaby as the baby drank eagerly from the bottle.

"Thank you, Mommy."

Alice smiled and kissed her baby's head.

"Thank you, Mommy. Painless poison."

"Poison?" Alice looked at the bottle in sudden terror. Glaring at her in mocking letters were the words 'Drink me'.

Alice threw the bottle to the other side of the room, shattering it against the far wall. The liquid within burned a steaming, acidic path down the wall and through the floor.

"Good bye, Mommy."

"Please baby, stay with me darling!" Alice cried and sank to her knees.  
"Please baby, I never wanted to lose you to begin with. I just got you back." She began to sob. "Stay with Mommy. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for everything.  
Please... We can get you help. " Alice fought to remain calm and looked for a phone. "Stay with me, Baby."

"I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, Baby, and I'm going to make you better." Alice cried freely knowing it was already far, far too late.

She watched helplessly as the little boy's breathing grew more labored and then ceased altogether. Alice remained on the floor long after nightfall holding the lifeless form of her son. 


	5. A Matter of Perspective

A MATTER OF PERSPECTIVE

Alice stumbled slowly through the woods, her mind barely registering her surroundings. She was only vaguely aware of the weight in her arms. Onward she carried her baby until, at last, she arrived at the Hatter's garden.

Tears began to flow afresh down Alice's face,leaving glistening trails down her cheeks. Tears? She didn't even know she had any left to cry.

Alice took a deep breath and began to dig the tiny grave. She had no shovel or any other tools, so she dug with her bare hands.

She had dug two feet before her tears stopped long enough for her to see. She placed the still child into his grave and carved a small headstone from a butter knife. She didnt look up at the snicker of the new arival.

"Hector... Odd sort of name isnt it?" March hare scoffed, reading the grave.

"It sounds like Hatter. I didn't know Hatters real name, you see. So This was Hector and my little girl will be Hattie."

"Quandumaly." The hare said offhandedly, helping itself to the tea items.

"What?" Alice asked, whipping her head around to stare at the rabbit.

"Quan-du-ma-ly." The hare said again. "The hatters name. Short for Steve."

"Quandumaly isn't short at all though." Alice sighed.

The hare shook his head. "Its shorter that , isn't it?"

"I spose, but-"

"It's all perspective my dear."

"But there are much shorter words than Quandumaly." Alice replied, rather reasonably she thought.

"What an odd little child you are!" The March hare exclaimed. Alice gave an indignat grunt at being called a 'child' but the hare ignored her.

"Coming into a place wholly seperate from the world you know and expect us to follow the same rules! I never did like Rules. And niether did you when this all started. And then you went to school and when you came back here all you could do was tell us this and that and how everything we do just isn't how it is supposed to be done!""

"Well it isnt. Everything here is topsy turvy and makes no sense at all"

"But thats the point My dear, precisly the point. There was pain in your world wasnt there? Many a night passed in tears and fear for poor little Alice?"

Alice nodded solenmly. "I guess I needed a place away from it all. And the more diffrent the better. Bur really Hare- everythings become far more zany that even I could imagine."

The Hare stretched and shrugged simultaneously. "Once we found ourselves strong enough to sustain Wonderland without you we may have taken a few...liberties."

"How did you do it? I mean imagination is supose to stay imagination." Alice stated sourly.

"That too is a matter of perspective, is it not?" The March hare surveyed the moldy cream on the table with vaugue intrest.

"How so? What's real is real and what isn't- Why, it never shall be. "

The Hare made no reply, just nibbled on a stale biscuit.

"I've figured it out you know. Why ravens are like writing desks." Alice said, watching the mad hare carefully. " They aren't really, not at all. Except that both exsist. Both can be found if one looks. Can be touched, smelled. Are there for all to have. " She turned back to the grave and carressed the headstone tenderly.

"Sanity and certainty are diffrent matters altogether. " The hare replied, still surveying his Biscuit.

Alice didn't look up, she merely shrugged as though she knew what he meant which, of course, she didn't at all.

"They are delusions dreamt up by the frightened people of the world. trying to make sense of the chaos. Yes Alice My dear, even your world is made of Chaos. Just like the Chaos you're trying to make sense of now. It won't work."

"If I could just get out of wonderland-" Alice began but the hare snorted once more.

"And where do you get the idea that you CAN leave? You belong to us now. " He said, lifting the lid off the nearest tea kettle and pulling out the doormouse. The hare contemplated the soggy limp form for a minute before tossing it over the fence.

"Not a terrible way to die really. Drowned in tea. But I think, Alice I would rather be hung. Once the neck snaps its over and I hear its rather painless."

"Im not going to kill you." Alice replied tartly, and stood quickly.

The Hare poured 2 cups of tea and gestured for Alice to sit down. "Well, you want to get out of wonderland. And the only way to do that is to destroy it."

Alice brushed off her short skirt and sat across from him. "No. Theres another way. Hattie and I are going to find another way out, you'll see."

"If there is ANY way out, its the Queen's way." The Hare said, sipping his tea in contentment, ignoring the angry scowl Alice directed at him.

"Well, come on. " The Hare smiled cheerfully and tossed a sturdy rope across a high limb from a nearby elm. "Let's get it over with. Unless, of course, you want to try your hand at bestiality. Hares make for wonderful lovers, you know."

Alice ran her hand across an imprint in the tablecloth, the spot where Hatter had held her down. She looked menacingly up at the March hare.

"This is the place where Hatter and I made love! I just burried my son here. This this garden is special!" Alice said with feeling. "And you think Im going to let you...No! " Alice stood and began to walk out.

"Do you really think you were so speacial?" The hare called, standing in his chair. "Old Quandy had his pick of the ladies and he picked them all."

Alice turned back and marched over to the hare. "Youre lying. What we had was special!"

The Hare shrugged. "How so? You did it with the White Knight and knave of hearts and that sassy little Spade... the ace I think . Was he an ace? And then the Tweedles two for one special. I hope you charged extra. Whats the diffrence between Hatter and all the rest?"

" I loved him."

The Hare laughed again and squeezed one of her breasts. "Ah, but Alice, you have been 'loving' all up and down Wonderland. You're the only one who's had more visitors in their knickers-were you wearing any- than the Hatter himself. Which begs the question; when is it my turn?" He leered, fingering his arousal lovingly and suggestively.

Alice blanched in disgust, kicking his chair out from under him. The rope went taught and in the blink of an eye the Hare was dead.

Alice sighed and, taking the breadknife, she cut the limp form down. She placed the white rabbits watch and paw on the table along with her other trophies. All but the Hat. It was her keepsake now, a reminder of why she needed to leave. And without looking back, except for one last look when the setting sun was illuminating the tiny grave, Alice headed deeper into the woods. 


	6. The Elusive Miss MaryAnne

Hobbits notes: HA-ha she lives *gets shot by Alice*  
Damn  
So sorry for the long wait but it took me forever to flesh this chapter out, and I've been kept somewhat at bay.

My bunnies were eaten and my muse has been killed twice over. .. However I am alive I do remember you, my Wonderful readers *blows kisses* and I am hell bent on finishing this story.  
Eventually.  
Thanks for staying with me thus far.  
Slainte  
Hobbit

* * *

The Elusive Miss Mary-Anne

Wonderland at night had always been surreal to Alice. It was still, dead. Almost like it ceased to exist all together. And perhaps it did. When sweet oblivion came Alice no longer needed the escape of Wonderland. It was a waking dream she walked in with her eyes opened.

Perhaps that was the answer all along. She merely needed to wait until night fall and then wake up in the morning in her own bed. Yes that was all. She had merely fallen into her waking dream. Once she was awake again none of it would-

"Oh!" Alice fell back startled. She had walked into an all too solid tree. She stood again and squinted through the darkness. "Or I could be utterly wrong and completely trapped." Alice sighed. She hated to be proven wrong and it happened all too often for her taste. Especially in wonderland. Alice brushed off the back of her black short skirt and looked around carefully until she noticed a soft light in the distance. The White rabbit had lived close by here, hadn't he? She recalled visiting him on several occasions while on her way to tea with Hatter. Since it was quite difficult to be late when time stood still.  
(Alice as a child had prided herself on punctuality.)

Alice walked steadily up to the light; more certain with each step it was the rabbit's house. Alice had just raised her hand to knock when she heard a small thud and the light went out.

"Curiouser and curiouser," Alice breathed, pushing the door open and walking inside. After her eyes adjusted somewhat to the dimness, Alice was able to discern a kitchen. Upon lighting a candle she found the remains of a fine meal  
upon the table. It consisted of lobster with lots of butter sauce, and some sort of wilted lettuce and pecan salad. Shells littered the floor. Alice wrinkled her nose at the putrid smell and gave the decomposing seafood a wide berth, crossing to the cupboard where she found a small bit of good brown  
bread and fresh butter.

Adding half an onion and cold broth, she made herself a hearty meal. She patted her stomach tenderly.

"Sorry Mommy can't find you a better supper. Grow strong for me," she whispered to her unborn baby, then looked to the stairs trying to recall the location of the bedroom. The White rabbit had always been quite hospitable, she reasoned. Surely he would grant a mother-to-be a safe respite for the night.

At the top of the stairs she heard a soft scrambling and saw a small figure dart into the shadows.

"Hello?" Alice called, almost certain the White Rabbit had lived alone. The only response was a soft scrabbling sound. A shadow amongst the shadows willing itself to melt away into nothingness. Something wanted to stay hidden.  
Something was desperate to stay unseen. It was frightened. Alice knew the feeling all to well.

"I'm terribly sorry." She sighed to whatever it was that stared out from the darkness. Large hungry eyes that watched pitifully. "I never meant to frighten you Dear." Alice retreated back to the top of the steps. "I'm stranded for the night you see. I didn't think anyone would be here."

"He isn't here?" a raw voice croaked back. It was so sudden Alice started and nearly fell down the steps. "No. Only me... and you I suppose."

"I Suppose." the voice echoed dismally. Alice sensed the creature, whatever it was had relaxed somewhat. But she let it keep to the shadows. "But He will come back. He always comes back."

"Are you - waiting for someone?" Alice asked the whatever-it-was. she sensed an uneasy rustle in the air. as though the whatever-it-was shifted its weight, uncomfortable with the conversation.

"He waits for none. Comes as he will, goes as he will. Gorges on food and bodily desires. Uses what he wants when he wants it. The table is a chair, the bed is a trampoline and I am a mattress. A mattress with holes he can play in." The whatever-it-was intoned solemnly.

The shadow rose from the ground and the whatever-it-was began screaming madly "He hurts me and laughs as I scream. He smells of fish, always smells of rotting dead fish. He eats and eats and gives me naught. He beats me until I pass out and wakes me again when he lays atop me, crushing the air from my lungs as he fucks me. He fucks me until I bleed. Until I beg. Fucks me till his dick is limp and then he uses... other things. Painful things until I burn on the inside and want to die!" The whatever-it-was ranted its ending with a small  
wail and collapsed to the floor.

Alice flinched and knocked over her candle, accidentally snuffing out the light. In the stillness she could hear the whatever-it-was whimper softly.  
Then, in a soft mewl of a voice the question came, almost hopeful.

"Have you come to kill me?"

"No, I haven't!" Alice replied, bewildered.

"Shit."

" I- I - I came to..." Alice sighed. She had killed the master of the house. Perhaps the whatever-it-was had nothing left to fear. "He is dead. I took an axe to his head. I had proof but now I don't. I'm leaving wonderland forever. Come with me." Alice sensed the whatever-it-was scuttle quite close. It smelled stale. Stale blood stale semen stale dirt.

"Death will not stop him." the whatever-it-was answered sourly. "You had best leave before he comes to claim you. He is insatiable. And he likes pain. Causing pain. You will hear his victim scream, and know you're next. He had another before me. She died of exhaustion. Weak as an unborn child."Alice held her breath to keep from choking as she re-lit her candle and took a  
long look at the whatever-it-was. She gasped and nearly dropped the candle.  
The whatever-it-was was her!

"Alice?" she breathed and held the candle close to the large hungry Alice eyes. It was her and yet it wasn't. The same cherry red lips, the came wide generous mouth. The large lost eyes were the same color as Alice's much smaller ones. The nose was different but not by much

"Who?" The whatever-it-was-Alice asked.  
"No no one. Someone you look like. Remarkably like." Alice studied the limp hair and dingy clothes. She supposed cleaned up, the hair would be yellow and silky. Like flaxen gold. The grey pina fore was undoubtedly white at one time. And the dress, before it faded must have been a deep blue color, like the one mother had made Alice when she was small.

Alice crept a little closer. the whatever-it-was-Alice had bones sticking out from her stretched skin. She was pale where the bruises didn't cover her skin. A soft delicate pink."I've never once seen you before. Not in all the times I've been here." Alice frowned, certain she had known everyone in wonderland. "And I would remember you."

The whatever-it-was-Alice looked at the real Alice for a long time and shook her head. "Nor I you. But I glimpsed a creature similar to you once. It was in the mirror."

"Well I imagine so as you look like me" Alice replied, examining the frail form.

"Are you sure?" whatever-it-was-Alice replied uncertainly. "Because I was under the impression it was you that looked like Me. Not the other way round."

"Oh." Alice sighed and thought it through wonderland logic. "Well perhaps we could have it both ways? I could look like you and you could look like me?"

"No we can't. It's just not logical. I think it best if you were to look like you and I could get on with looking like me, if that would suit you?"

"Very well then." Alice nodded, she was too tired now to fight with the whatever-it-was-Alice. "My name is Alice and I'm looking for a place to stay for the night."

"Are you Alice? I've wondered often. I'm Mary-Anne and not usually in Wonderland when you are. Someone needs to go to lessons and get beaten when you're here. I take your body and move you about so you're where you need to be."

"Well then I'm much obliged to you I'm sure!" Replied a rather stunned Alice. And to think she had been certain Wonderland had no more surprises for her. She tried to stifle a yawn. How long since she had any real sleep?  
"I do beg your pardon. But do you know of anywhere I could get some rest? It's been a- rather long day." She gulped, not wishing to dwell on the death of her little boy.

The thin frail body of Mary-Anne jerked suddenly, like a marionette whose strings were just pulled. Startled, Alice dropped her candle, plunging the pair into darkness."Oh not here. Certainly not here. You must leave at once. If he finds you... If he Knew you were here." She whispered fervently, tugging Alice to the stairs. "You must go Alice. You must leave wonderland before he takes you. He'll hold you down- he would keep you here."

"We're safe here he's never coming back!" Alice replied, beginning to grow afraid. She had killed the white Rabbit ages ago. "Mary-Anne, let go!"

In the dim light Alice saw the large frightened eyes bulge as Mary-Anne shook her head vehemently. Alice gasped and drew her hand away. Thrown off balance, Mary-Anne stumbled and fell end over end down the stairs.

Whether it was the beaten body or the battered soul that could endure no more, Alice never knew. But Mary-Anne never rose from where she fell.


End file.
